


The Raven Mother

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!! DEPICTIONS OF CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE. IF YOU HAVE BEEN SEXUALLY ABUSED AS A CHILD OR ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY THISDO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION!That being said this is a story of how Yang is abadonned by those she thought loved her, how she lived in her own personal hell and how she finds the loved she thought she didn't deserve.





	The Raven Mother

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!! DEPICTIONS OF CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE. IF YOU HAVE BEEN SEXUALLY ABUSED AS A CHILD OR ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY THIS **DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION!**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm saying this again because I myself was sexually abused as a child by my grandfather who was an alchoholic. In fact I used a lot of my memories in this. I simply used Raven as my grandpa in this. This is not a story for everyone and I implore if you have been sexually abused as a child do not read this and please go get help if you need it. Is not easy I'm still dealing with it is why I decided to write this but please know you're not alone and there's people that will and do love you unconditionally.
> 
> With that being said Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment and in this case therapeutic porpuses only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Little six year old Yang held her daddy's hand with a big backpack behind her that was bigger than her whole back, and her father carrying three other luggages. Yang was excited because after learning she just had a sister she also learned she had another mommy, which meant she was lucky having not one but two mommies, a daddy and a sister. She still did not quite understand why her daddy brought all her luggage but she didn't care she was about to meet her... new mommy!

Tai waited for the door to open whispering under his breath “Come on Raven open up I don't have all day” 

Yang looked up at her daddy then the door before her. It looked like an old house but nonetheless her mommy was behind it she couldn't wait!

Raven finally opened the door looking down at Yang when Yang quickly hugged Raven's legs tight saying “Mommy! You're my other Mommy!” Tai looked at Raven handing her some of the luggages. 

“If she needs a doctor there's the number to call, I'm sure Qrow can help” with that Tai left not even a kiss goodbye on the head. Yang screamed and waved” By daddy say I love you to Ruby and Mommy Summer!” She said with a bright big smile and sparkling eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes and took the three extra luggages and went inside, Yang fallowing happily closing the door behind her though obviously not locking it since she was too little reach the lock on the handle. Raven lit a cigarette and strode to the door locking it. She then sat down on a recliner and continued drinking the beer she had open. 

“Take a seat , or whatever, I'll make an egg on rice later” Yang coughed a little at the smoke her eyes stinging. She was used to the alcohol smell due to her uncle Qrow but not cigarette. She nodded tool off her back pack and got a book to have read to her like Summer did at home. She picked it and climbed on her Raven Mother's lap. 

“Can you read to me?” She asked showing her the book.

Raven blew a smoke and picked the book up. “Hmmm the Grimm Reaper, lovely…” she rolled her eyes. She opened the book on its first page and started reading from it.

“Once upon a time there were creatures of Grimm that turned down villages and cities alike” Raven tried not to vomit. Yang sat back down comfortably on her new mothers lap.

Raven tried to ignore what she was suddenly feeling. So she continued reading. “Throughout the land of Remnant the creatures of grimm made devastation killing mommies and daddies and little boys and girls that did not behave” she rolled her eyes typical instill fear into kids of grim taking them away if they did not behave. 

Yang kept listening intently, though she coughed a few times and rubbed her eyes. Raven for her part was getting bored of the story and put the book down. “Baby girl why don't I tell you a new story hmmm?”

Yang nodded, though very very slowly she felt something get heavy in her stomach but she couldn't understand why. Raven started to slowly rub her groin against Yang's tushy. 

Yang wanted to run but she didn't know to where so she stayed petrified in place. She noticed how dark the room really was with only a bed to the side the kitchen and bathroom in another. She tried to focus on what the TV was saying she even softly asked. “Can I put the Gummi Bears?” 

Raven took the remote and turned off the TV. “No , now would you like to move to the bed baby?” She said kissing the top of her head as she touched her tiny chest over her little yellow cotton shirt.

 

Yang looked over at the bed and something instinctively told her that she was safer were she was at. “No here's ok Mommy”

“Good, who's my good little girl hmmm” She smirked as she kissed Yang's left ear sending the girl chills down her spine.

“Come on say it, who's my good little girl?” Yang froze feeling completely off.

Raven then touched Yang's front of her pants and gave pressure were she knew she would feel it. She smirked to herself licking her lips at the desired reaction. 

Yang sighed softly she didn't want to feel good she felt completely off balance she still wanted nothing more than Run, Run to Tai, to Summer to Ruby anyone but she tighten her hand into tiny fist over Raven's thigh.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into month. Yang had started asking about Tai and Summer from that first night with Raven but Raven kept saying they were not her family, she was all even had now and she loved her very much the proof was in how she showed it in a very special way. Yang would look down and on many nights she would cry herself to sleep holding tightly to her little stuffed black cat that Summer had brought to her many years ago after a hunting trip.

_____

 

Soon more years passed Yang had become detached of any emotions. She knew she could not fight Raven's advances so she let her do what she wanted with her. She didn't enjoy it but her body responded differently than she wanted it to.

It was on a morning that the bus picked her up and she stopped by her old house she ran out of the bus to go greet Summer.

Summer and Tai were kissing Ruby goodbye. Yang yelled “Summer, Ruby!” as she reached them. Ruby looked at both her mother and father and they simply kissed her and ushered her inside the bus. Yang looked on expectantly excited to see them after all these past years. But nothing came. Ruby got in the bus and neither Tai nor Summer even acknowledged Yang's presence. Yang eyes watered she sucked it up because she was not allowed to cry, so she went back to the bus to her seat and went to school. 

She almost missed the cute kitty eared girl sitting in next to her in class. The kitty ear girl said “hello” Yang looked at her devoid of any emotions and simply laid her head on her arms over the seat and closed her eyes tuning out everything.

After school she took the bus again. She went inside to find Raven completely plastered on the recliner. But for the first time ever she didn't care, she actually seeked Raven initiated it. She kissed down her neck, tried to mimic the kisses she had given her before. 

“Mommy please love me in your special way” Raven stirred and smiled at her “Sure baby mommy will love you” and for the first time of many times Yang participated willingly. She wanted, no needed her mother to love her because if she didn't love her who would.

____

The years passed Yang was now seventeen at the cusp of turning 18. She had ironically ended up in a team at Beacon with her half sister Ruby. It took everything she had to not slap her in the face but she managed. She had started a semi sexual relationship with Pyrrha but it was never anything special nor did she even want a relationship. But she missed it she missed being touched , fondled and kissed. Pyrrha often wondered why Yang would whisper mommy I love you when they made love , but she simply chalked it up as it being a kick of hers. 

After they had finished doing it, unlike with her mother, Pyrrha gave loving kisses and sweet words after their love making. It would often make Yang feel worse. “Damn it Pyrrha” She would get dressed and leave Pyrrha wondering what the hell happened. It wasn't that she didn't like the love and affection she simply did not feel like she deserved any of it. 

Over time Yang shut herself she only talked when addressed to, she only made the required Team meet ups and practices. But soon would leave off on her bike and just go to Juniors to drink and try to close off the world.

 

One night Blake waited for her out were she parked her bike. Her bright luminescent yellow eyes scaring the shit out of Yang.

“Gees Blake you'll give me a heart attack” She said taking off her helmet. Blake dipped her head slightly. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but you have each of us worried, Ruby wanted to say something but she's too afraid to approach you since initiation. Weiss simply does not want to get involved which only left me your Partner now would you like to talk?” Blake said using her scroll to light the area up a bit.

“There's nothing to talk about, what should there be and none of you need to worry after we graduate all of this will be over. So I'll be gone team RWB or whatever can continue living your happy lives” Yang said her hands turning into a fist her eyes going red. Blake stepped closer to her. ”Yang please we are a team you don't need to be afraid believe me I have done such horrible things , but this right here Beacon Academy is a new start and new clean slate. Yang please let me help you” Blake said tentatively holding Yang's hand. And for the first time Yang let someone high her without asking anything in return from her.

After a while Yang said agreed to go back to the dorm with her. Ruby and Weiss looked at her expectantly in hopes that Blake talking to Yang helped. 

“I know we just became a team but if you need us Yang we are here for you” Ruby said looking at Yang with eyes that reminded her of loving caring eyes she dreamed of. Yang nodded. 

“I know Ruby thanks” Ruby gave Yang a hug, who quickly took in the hug and hugged her back. She held in her tears once again something that did not go unnoticed by Blake but for now it was progress. Over the months Blake and Yang got closer. Yang had quickly wanted to take things further with Blake but she held herself for some reason she wanted this to be different than with Pyrrha. 

___

She got to know Blake as a person. Went on a few dates and even did a couple double dates with Ruby and Weiss. She let herself laugh and enjoy herself be extremely joyful once again. Everything was going fine she even asked Blake to be her girlfriend officially. 

It wasn't until one night when Blake innocently whispered in Yangs ear while they were love making “Who's my good little girl” that Yang broke down. The floodgates finally breaking. Yang started crying uncontrollably. 

Blake held Yang running her hand over her back whispering sift loving words. “Ssshhh ssshhh it's ok it's ok Yang, I'm here cry, cry all you need to let it all out baby” Blake kissed the side of Yang's head. Once Yang had calmed down Blake lightly kissed Yang's forehead. “You feeling a bit better?”

“No! She touched me! She did things to me since I was six I ended up liking it needing her because no one loved me! And you and Pyrrha were. I don't deserve this!” Yang said crying again.

Blake drew her eyebrows together she figured it was whomever hurt her when she was younger. She kept loving soothing circles on her back.“let it out baby I'm here , let it all out”

Once Yang held calmed down again and drank a bit of water she told Blake everything. How Tai had simply abandoned her at Ravens doorstep and never looked back. From saying how that day started her abuse to how she ended up seeking it due to Summer nor Tai acknowledging her when she saw them at the school bus stop back in elementary school. She told her how she detested Ruby even though she logically knew it wasn't her fault and how she did not feel she deserved any kind of love but from her mother in her “special way”. Blake listened and offered loved and affection to whatever capacity Yang was willing to receive. 

Blake then told Yang about her own experiences with Adam Taurus from the White Fang how she also felt her parents abandoned her even though she knew they didn't she still felt they should have known what was going on, yet nothing happened to take her away.

They held one another hugged and cried. After that night they got closer than ever they were practically inseparable.  
___

One day though she saw Pyrrha throwing away her left overs in the cafeteria trash can.

“Hey Pyrrha do you have a moment” Yang said softly scratching the back of her head.

Pyrrha smiled kindly with her ever soft smile. She saw Jaune looking at her she smiled at him.”I'll be right there Jaune Yang simply want to talk” Jaune nodded and went on his way with the rest of his team.

“So what can I do for you Yang?” Pyrrha asked her softly.

“Um mind going to the courtyard I don't want to talk here” Yang scratched her arm softly. Pyrrha looked at Yang with concern in her eyes but nodded.”Well lead the way” 

 

Yang walked to a corner behind one of the walls of the building she sat down and took in a breath. Pyrrha sat down next to Yang and waited patiently.

“Pyrrha I want to apologise for the way I treated you before” Pyrrha laughed softly.

“Yang you don't need to apologize it didn't work between us, it's ok besides you look very happy with Blake” Pyrrha said kindly. Yang smiled softly at the mention of Blake.

“Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about you see Blake helped me deal with something big, while I haven't even scratched the surface I feel I owe you the truth…” with that Yang started retelling everything to Pyrrha once she finished she found herself being enveloped in a big warm hug by Pyrrha.

“I'm so sorry Yang, if I had known sooner I would have…” 

“No Pyrrha, please, this is not your fault. Is no ones fault but the adults” Yang said softly.

Pyrrha gripped Yang tighter and out of both comfort and old habits she kissed Yang softly. Yang sighed and kissed back. The kiss was over as soon as it started.

“I'm still so sorry you went through that, but I'm glad Blake was there for you and know that I'm here for you too anytime you need it Yang. What I don't understand is wouldn't you not want to be with a woman since it was your mother that hurt you?”

“You'd think that but like is the only love I knew and while I'm not comfortable with older women I'm okay with girls my age I like them regardless. I just don't like cougars no offence to Faunus kind” Yang said blushing slightly.

Pyrrha nodded then hugged Yang once again. Giving her as much love and support possible. Pyrrha also asked if Ruby knew that she was her half sister. Yang shook her head no and asked that that top stay between them. 

“Ruby doesn't need to have her life torn apart she had no blame in this, but it is What it is. I'm just nervous cause later today is Parent Teacher conference and mom is attending and so are Ruby's parents is going to be hell” Yang facepalmed softly.

Pyrrha took Yang's hand in hers and held it firmly. “ Have you thought of saying it to the authorities?”

“What for? I'm turning 18 in a month it doesn't matter besides at the end of everything she still gave me a home, food water and an education. So what and I did enjoy it afterwards not that I wanted to but it was all I knew so, plus nowhere to run. Honestly I just don't want her hurting Ruby by saying something stupid if she's drunk”

Pyrrha admired Yang's selflessness but she still wonder if there was a way to correct this. Though she respected Yang's decision and only wanted to be a supportive friend.

____

The afternoon came and most parents were present they each said their hello to their kids. Summer and Tai quickly hugged Ruby. The girl squealing with glee. 

Raven found Yang and went up to her smiling Yang not meeting her eyes. Raven hugged Yang unaware of her body cues. 

“Hmmm how's my special girl doing at beacon? Do you miss mommy as much as I miss you?” She whispered hotly in Yangs ear sending shivers down Yang's spine.

“Hmmm” She barely said. Raven smiled and brushed some hair away from Yang's face. To anyone it would seem as a motherly gesture and for once it was just that, but to Pyrrha,Blake and Yang it seemed otherwise. Pyrrha looked away in disgust and Blake strode to be by Yangs side taking Yang's hand in her own.

Raven blinked and looked at Blake and Yang. Yang being frozen in place scared of what might happen.

Raven smirked” Ah I see you don't need mommy anymore do you baby hmmm that's ok I always knew you'd grow up and leave me” She got close to Yang's other ear and whispered softly. “If you ever miss mommy's special love you can always come back” with that she looked at Blake with a triumphant smile and walked away.

Yang stood there frozen clenching and unclenching her fist. If looks could kill Raven would have been dead ten times over with the looks both Pyrrha and Blake threw at her.

____

After the parent teacher conference both team RWBY and team JNPR decided to have a mini party at JNPRs room. 

Ren provided the food while Nora and Yang provided the boose, except for Ruby she drank coke with grenadine. 

They each started a drinking game and just simply having fun. Eating pancakes Ruby and Nora eating the most of this. Yang kept pounding the drinks one after another. Pyrrha and Blake were too tipsy to care and then Nora decided to play truth or dare.

“OKAY let's have some fun Weiss truth or dare?”Nora asked

“ hmm truth” Weiss said looking at Ruby and kissing her head.

“Oh she's safe, okay truth when did you and Ruby do it for the first time” 

Ruby giggled and Weiss blushed lightly.

“Honestly we haven't passed second base yet so no” She said to Nora smugly.

Nora laughed and took another drink. 

Weiss then looked at Pyrrha “ Pyrrha truth or dare.”

Pyrrha made a thinking face “Hmmm dare”

“Huh well this is easy I dare you to kiss Jaune on the lips opened mouth kiss for thirty seconds” Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed but complied. They each chuckled as Yang simply kept pounding the beers.

After they were done, Pyrrha looked at everyone, “ I'm giving my ask to Jaune” she said sipping from her red plastic cup.

Jaune looked around the room and landed on Yang chugging her sixth beer cup.

 

“Yang Truth or Dare” Jaune asked.

“Hmmm Dare baby I walk on the wild side right Blakey” even said smooching Blake that simply rolled her eyes.

“ I dare you to speak your truths to all of us” Jaune said. Both Pyrrha and Blake looked at Jaune Pyrrha saying “Jaune no”

“No no is okay is okay, you all are so dang curious of who I'm and what I hide sure we are all drunk why the fuck not. You want to know the truth Jauney boy?Is simple my mom and dad didn't want me as soon as Summer got pregnant and gave birth to Ruby they abandoned me at my births mother's doorstep. Oh, it did not end there. She started molesting me and having sex with me since the moment I walked in to her house. Then years later I go to my school and the bus stops in front of Tai's and Summer's house I go to them expecting warm hugs, I expected them to say they forgot, that they still loved me. But no they looked away and walked back inside their house. That day I realized only my mother ever truly loved me in her own special way and I have been having amazing sex with her ever since.” Yang finished by taking another drink.

Everyone sobered up quick and Ruby had tears in her eyes.

“That's not true, right Yang? My mom and dad would never do that right Yang?!” Ruby asked desperately. Yang looked at devoid of any feelings.

“Its true Ruby cause dust knows I wanted to have sex with my mom and be left abandoned”

Ruby ran from the room crying , Weiss went after her. Blake got up and walked out and Jaune looked at Pyrrha with so much guilt in his face it was sad.

Ren and Nora sagged and Nora simply said.

“Way to kill the mood Jaune” with that they started cleaning cups cans and plates.

“Pyrrha can I stay the night I know I just fucked up I'm just too drunk to care” Pyrrha hugged Yang.

“Sure, my bed is yours tonight” with that both Pyrrha and Yang got up and went to Pyrrha's bed, Pyrrha holding Yang.

A few days passed by but team RWBY was not ready to receive Yang again, correction Ruby wasn't ready to receive Yang.

Weiss had spoken to Yang, said she was sorry for what happened to her. She knew from Winters experience with a man that came to one of their galas, who was a drunk, had sexually assaulted her saying that he invested a lot on the Schnee Dust Company that he deserved a piece of the assets. Needless to say he was never heard of in any other Schnee endeavours. But still is why Winter kept a close eye on Weiss growing up.

Yang said thank you “ no really thanks Weiss and I'm sorry that ever happened to her, but I still feel like shit. I never wanted to hurt Ruby much less say all that I was drunk I didn't think. Fuck I was so stupid!”

Weiss touched Yang's shoulder softly. “It will be ok Yang just give her some time. But I suggest you move back to our dorm, or Glynda or Ozpin might think something up and I doubt you want them to know”

Yang nodded and simply watched as Weiss left to the library to go find Ruby that was waiting for her there. Blake was sitting at a table near a tree at the courtyard. Yang sat in front of her.

“Hey you still mad at me Blake?”

Blake shut her book and sighed” honestly I'm just sad that this was the way Ruby found out but no Yang I'm not mad you've held all this for so long so is really no surprise it came bubbling out. I just hate the whole situation really”

Yang nodded” I know this is off topic but are you still my girlfriend?” She asked nervously like a small child afraid to have their cookie taken away.

“Of course we are Yang...I'm so sorry I made you feel otherwise. Come here kiss your Blakey” With that Yang leaned in across the small table and kissed her love.  
____

 

A few more days passed before Ruby decided to speak to Yang privately.

“Yang can we talk? Alone please” Ruby asked. Both Blake and Weiss looked at one another took their books.

“Coffee?” Weiss asked.

“Tea” with that they left the two sisters alone.

Ruby looked at Yang that was sitting on Blake's bed waiting.

“Yang…”

“Ruby I'm sorry” they both said at the same time.

“No Yang let me speak first,” Ruby said looking at Yang. Yang nodded softly and bit the inside of her cheek nervously and to keep her from speaking out of turn.

“I can't believe I wasn't even drunk when you said that bomb. For the first time ever in my entire life I felt the world crushing in on me. I had refused to believe such things about my fa, about the man and woman I thought to be the most loving caring parents. I can't blame you for anything instead my heart breaks into tiny little pulverized pieces for you.” Ruby went and sat next to Yang placing a hand over Yang's.

“I simply can't imagine what you endured all alone all those years but please know even though I just found out I'm your sister. You WILL have a True loving family member from now on. I won't abandon you I won't hurt.you in such vile ways but I promise you I'll never leave your side Yang and to me you truly are the sister I always dreamed to have.” Yang held onto Ruby and cried tears of relief and happiness for the first time ever in her whole 18 years of life. She cried and held onto Ruby, she cried and thought of Blake and Pyrrha and she cried because finally she was free of all the burden on her shoulders and she cried because finally she had her baby sister whom she had been so proud of holding in her arms when she had been born. 

Yes Yang's life was horrendous but finally she was home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you had read this far thank you. If you have gone through this I'm sorry but you're not alone. I simply hope to those that due decide to comment do.so kindly and with respect.


End file.
